


More then meets the eye (Optimus Prime x Reader)

by Nova_Boy



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Love, Reader is Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Boy/pseuds/Nova_Boy
Summary: Legend goes that each Prime will have a warrior who stays by their side. Helping a Prime in whatever work they do. Protecting a Prime for the rest of their life. No one ever imagine that responsibility will ever fall onto a little human. Especially that human being you.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Read notes down below

Reader's P.O.V

All I can see is darkness, for it surrounds me. Yet, I can hear people around me. Yelling and crying but I can't see them. I can hear someone, who ever is in front of me, yell out my and Sam's name. But also yell out.... 'The All Spark'? What's going on? Where am I? Who are these people and what do they want from Sam and me?! 

Fear arose within me for panic has spread in mine veins. Making my legs feel weak and the left side of my chest ache. Where ever I am, I need to find Sam..But I also have the need to found someone else? The pain in the left side of my chest gets worse and worse. I let out a cry of pain for it was too much to bare. 

Then, my vision return. 

 **"(Your/name)!"** yell out a robot who towers over me. It was a male for his voice was deep enough to be consider as a male. 

I find myself weakly whisper the red and blue robot's name, as I slowly drift back to the black void I once was in.

_"...Optimus..Prime..."_

 

 _"AAAAA!"_ I yell as I shot up in bed. Panting hard as I discover I was dreaming those events, which felt so real. The fear I felt slowly goes away as I become more alert to my surrounds. After taking a moment to calm down, I look outside to see it was still dark. While still siting up, I look back at my alarm clock and see it reads; **4:34 am.**

I groan out of annoyance, knowing that I'm too wide awake to try to fall back asleep. Meaning, I can't grab some extra sleep before school starts. I flop back onto my bed and stare at the celling. Reflecting on the strange dream I just had. 

_'Who the hell is 'Optimus Prime'?'_

\-------

All day during school I can't help but think back to my dream. ' _What does it mean? Is it a warning about the robot? But, why did that robot look concern for me?_  '.

"Okay, Mr. Witwicky, you're up" Mr Hosney calls out, snapping me out of my thoughts. I look away from the window and turn my attention to the front of the class where my best friend is standing with a bag full of things; Sam Witwicky. "Sorry, I got a lot of stuff." Sam said as he empty out his bag. I chuckle at Sam knowing he put a lot of time and effort in this project, when usually he does everything last minute. Why he put so much effort in? To get a car, that's why. 

"Oh-kay. For my family genea- ah-" Sam begins his speech only for someone to flick paper at him. The whole class broke out into laughter while Sam silently stands with the "I hate life" look on his face. I turn around in my seat to look for who could have done that. 

" Who did- who did that? People! Responsibility" Mr Hosney said disappointedly, seeing as no one stood up and took the blame. The class went silent and before I turn to face Sam again, I had eye contact with Trent. The typical jock in high school, who wink at me while I look back in disgust.

" Okay, um. So, for my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my great-great-grandfather, who was a famous man, Captain Archibald Witwicky. Very famous explorer. In fact, he was one of the first... to explore... the Arctic Circle, which is a big deal. In 1897, he took forty one brave sailors straight into the Arctic Shelf." Sam said while holding up a map of the Arctic Shelf.

For a split second, I could _see_ Archibald Witkicky. Blinking my eyes to see Sam putting the map down and moving on with his speech. "And here we have some of the basic instruments and tools used by nineteenth century seamen." Sam said while mispronouncing 'seamen', which cause the class to laugh. 

I roll my eyes at Mr Hosney who holds up a red sign that reads ' **QUIET'.** ' _L_ _ike that's going to do anything'_  I thought to myself. "This here is the quadrant, which you can get for eighty bucks. It's all for sale, by the way. Like the, uh, the sextant here." Sam said, only to leave me to cringe at his way of getting money. 

"Fifty dollars for this, which is a bargain. These are pretty cool. These are my grandfather's glasses. I haven't quite gotten them appraised yet, but they've seen many cool things." Sam holds up his grandfather's glasses while explaining it, which has cracks on the lens. 

"Are you going to sell me his liver? Mr. Witwicky, this isn't show and sell. It's the eleventh grade. I don't think your grandfather would be particularly proud of what you're doing." Mr Hosney said, sounding annoy. "I know. I'm sorry. I just, you know, this is all going towards my car fund. You can tell your folks. It's on eBay. I take PayPal. Cold hard cash works, too. And the compass makes a- a great gift for Columbus Day" Sam said while the class laugh. Which makes me cringe even more. 

"Sam!"

"Sorry.  Um, unfortunately, my great-great-grandfather, the genius that he was, wound up going blind and crazy in a psycho ward, drawing these strange symbols and babbling on about some, uh, giant ice man that he thought he'd discovered"Sam said with a smile on his face while holding up some paper which shows the "strange symbols". But, unfortunately, the bell interrupts him. Telling us it's the end of the day and we get to go home. As everyone stands and packs up, Mr Honsey said;"Okay. Might be a pop quiz tomorrow. Might not. Sleep in fear tonight".

I chuckle at the teacher and walk over to Sam. Who is calling out to other students prices. 

"Here, you want? Here, fifty. Forty? Thirty?" 

"Ah, yes. I would like old broken glasses for Fifty dollars" I tease Sam as he glares at me. "Yeah, yeah. so. How I do?"Sam ask me as he packs his things away. I hum a soft thoughtful 'mmmh' before genuine answering him. "You did well" Sam shot me a 'really?' look, which makes me laugh as I change my answer. "Okay, okay. You did awesome. An A worthy report buuutt, you should ask the teacher for your grade, on paper! After all, how else are you meant to show your dad your 'A'?" 

Sam eyes widen in realisation that he has to show his dad his results. And to do that, he needs to ask the teacher, which he probably didn't think of doing. With a grateful look, Sam told me he'll meet me outside. With a nod, I went out outside to see if Ron, Sam's dad, is there or not. You see, earlier Sam has asked me to come with him to help pick out his new car. Which I agreed too and for agreeing I get a free ride home! 

On my way outside, I bump into my favourite cousin: Mikaela. "Hey." Mikaela said as she walks beside me while I walk over to where Ron is parked. "Hey" I reply with a cheerful smile on my face. "So" Mikaela begins as she stops walking. This gains my attention, so I stop walking and face Mikaela who has a unsure look on her face.

"Yeah?" I nervously ask. "So.. I was wondering if..you want to come to this party that me and Trent are going to. It's really dumb and boring but.. can you come?" Mikaela ask with a hopeful tone. I didn't support Mikaela being with Trent but, if it makes her happy (which I doubt it did), I deal with it. But at any given chance I get, I will 100% go with Mikaela to wherever she wants to go, just to keep an eye on Trent if he goes too. (If not, I'll happily go with Mikaela knowing that Trent is far, far, far away!) For I want to make sure that he doesn't try anything funny with my cousin. After all, I am older then Mikaela by 1 year and we're really close that I see myself as Mikaela's older sibling than as Mikaela's older cousin. And, it's mine job as the eldest to make sure my baby sister is safe and sound. 

"Yeah, of course! Is it alright if I bring a friend along?" I ask. Mikaela's face light up as she smiles happily. "Yeah, yeah. It's cool. I. uh, text you the place the party be at. See you there." Mikaela said.  We say our goodbyes as we quickly hug and walk our separate ways. 

When I make it to Ron's car, I sit in the back seat. As I put my seat belt on, Ron said his greetings to me and I did the same to him. A bit of chit chat here and there and we see Sam running over to us. Looking like a excite child whose going to a candy store. I smile and thought to myself: _'Today is going to be a good day_ '. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! I decided to write an Optuims x reader because I didn't see that many and thought why not? Updates may be slow! Sorry! 
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read this and feed back is appreciated!


	2. Time to get a new car!

Reader's P.O.V

During the drive to get Sam's new car, my thoughts once again wandered back to that dream I had earlier in the morning.  _I haven't been getting any dreams recently so to dream about a robot with gorgeous blue eyes that seem concern for me. ..ugh, it makes no sense- wait! Did I just thought that the robot had gorgeous blue eyes? What the actual f-_

I shake my head to get rid of those thoughts. 

"I got a little surprise for you, son" I hear Ron said. "What kind of s-" Sam said only to cut himself off as we look at the shop Ron pull up to. My eyes widen at the Porsche that are on display.  _Sam, you lucky asshole!_

"You call this 'a little'?" I ask Ron as he chuckle at Sam's reaction. Which is yelling out with a goofy smile on his face. 

"No. No, no, no, no! Dad! Oh, you got to be kidding me." Oh, the disbelief and happiness on Sam's face. Only to be crush by Ron. 

"Yeah. I am. You're not getting a Porsche" Ron said while laughing at Sam's hurt expression. While I sat in the back in shock.  _..Wha-..What just happen?_

"You think that's funny?" Sam ask, clearly upset. 

"Yeah, I think it's funny. What do you think Y/n?" Ron said with a amuse smile as he looks at me though the mirror.  _To be honest, I thought that prank was cruel!_  I look over at Sam, unsure how I'm meant to respond, only to brush out laughing at his expression.

"Hahaha!"

"See, Y/n understands". "What's wrong with guys?" Sam ask as he turns in his seat to look at me. I struggle to stop laughing so I brought a hand to cover my mouth. In hopes to stop laugh while Ron reply:" You think I'd really get you a Porsche? For your first car?" 

Sam then turns around in his seat to face away from Ron and me. "I don't want to talk to you for the rest of this whole thing." Sam pout as we drive pass a guy in a crown outfit. Entering a car shop that will hold Sam's first car. 

"Oh, lighten up Sammy. Admit, it was a funny prank." I said with a smile. Finally being able to contain my giggles. 

"It's not a funny joke." Sam said as Ron park the car. Ron and I laugh at Sam's response. Finding his pain hilarious. As Ron park the car near two display cars. " Here? No, no, no, what is this? You said- you said half a car, not half a piece of crap, dad." Complain Sam as he got out of the car and stand in front of the display cars. 

Ron and I follow after Sam. " When I was your age, I'd have been happy with four wheels and an engine." Reply Ron.   
  
"Okay, let me explain something to you. Okay? You ever see 40-Year-Old Virgin?" Ask Sam. " Yeah." Ron answered, only for me to rise my eyebrow at him. " Okay, that's what this is. And this is 50-year-old virgin." Sam explain as he points at the two cars. " You want me to live that life? Hmm?" continue Sam.

I roll my eyes at Sam whose being overdramatic. _A_ _gain._ Ron turn to face Sam to explain something. "No sacrifice-" Begin Ron only for Sam to interrupt:" Yeah, no victory.". But Ron ignore Sam and finish the quote anyway. "No victory.".  
  
"Ah, the old Witwicky motto." I muttered under my breath just as the salesman walk over to us.   
  
" Gentlemen (add preferred greeting here that match how you identify) . Bobby Bolivia, like the country, except without the runs. How can I help you?" said Bobby as he laughs at his own joke. _'Well, that wasn't awkward'_ I think to myself as no one else laughs at the joke.  
  
" Hi, nice to meet you. We're here to buy Sammy's first car." I introduce to Bobby as I wrap an arm around Sam's shoulder who is pouting away.   
  
" You come to see me?" Ask Bobby as he looks over at Sam. Being dramatic too and put his hand on his heart.   
  
"I had to." Sam grumble.   
  
"That practically makes us family, Sammy. Uncle Bobby B, baby. Uncle Bobby B." Bobby said. Making Ron and myself laugh a bit as he address Sam with my nickname 'Sammy'. 

  
I remove my arm around Sam as he goes into shake hands with Bobby. As doing so, Sam explain;" Actually, it's Sam. My name. It's Sam".  
  
" Right, Sam." Bobby correct himself as he put an arm around Sam and lead us three to other cars." let me talk to you. Sam, your first enchilada of freedom awaits underneath one of those hoods. Let me tell you something, son. A driver don't pick the car. The car'll pick the driver."

As Ron and I walk a bit behind Sam, we can still hear what Bobby. "I think this guy is crazy or on drugs. The car pick the driver?" I say after hearing what Bobby said, to Ron. Who in return shrug his shoulders and reply back;"probably both". Not expecting this I laugh as Ron smile back. 

When I calm down from my laugh, I didn't realise how long I laugh. For I see that I was a bit behind. "Oh geez, how long did I laugh? It wasn't even that good of a joke." I admit to myself, sheepishly and run up to the others. As I catch up I see Sam staring at a 1977 Camaro that has a custom yellow paint job with two black fading racing stripes down the middle of the car.    
  
" This ain't bad." I hear Sam note about the car. "Yeah, and it got racing stripes." I noted too as I stand beside Sam. We then make our way to the car. Sam goes to the driver side while I get into the passenger seat. As I hop in the car and sit down on the leather seats I look around the car. "Woah. Sam, I think this one.. is the one" I said. Shortly follow with me questioning my grammar skills. "Yeah.. hey, (y/n)?" Sam call out, taking me out of my thoughts. 

"Yeah?" I ask as I look at the cartoon bee and disco ball that hangs from the mirror. "What's this?" Ask Sam as he stares at the wheel. "What's what? " I ask as I look over at the wheel to see a logo of sorts that reminds me of a face. Just before I can answer Sam my vision changes. 

 

\------

Lovely bright blue eyes stare into my (e/c). Full with nothing but fondness. 

 _"(Y/n)"_ Said the same deep voice from my dream. Sounding compassionate and at peace.

 _"(Y/N)!"_  Shout the deep voice. Sounding the same from my dream for the voice is full of fear and panic. 

And I look into those amazing blue eyes that hold worry for me. 

_"(Y/N-!"_

\-----

  
  
"Ah! dude! No need to shout my name!" I cry out. Sam jump in his seat but my remark and look at me, confuse. But before he could question my sanitly, we hear Ron ask Bobby:"How much?". Which gain our attentions.  " Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job"   
  
"Yeah, but the paint's faded." I cut Bobby off to correct him, only for him to 'correct' me as he leans down and stick his head-somewhat- in the car to talk to us. " Y-yeah, but it's custom." Bobby stutter out. " It's custom faded?" Sam ask. " Well, this is your first car. I wouldn't expect you to understand. Five grand." Bobby said harshly as he states the price. He looks towards Ron, waiting for a response. " No, I'm not paying over four. Sorry." Apologies Ron.   
  
"Kid, come on, get out. Get out the car." Bobby gently slams his hand agasint the car's door. Urging Sam and me out of the car. "No, no, no. You said cars pick their drivers." Sam call out firmly, trying to convince the sales man into dropping the price." Well, sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap-ass father." Bobby argue back" Out the car." Bobby said as he now walks away from the Camaro. Leading Ron over to a dirty 1968 Volkswagen beetle that's right next to the Camaro. 

"Now, this one here for four Gs is a beaut." Bobby call out as he walks up to the passenger door, ready to hop in. Sam sigh defeatedly. Disappointed that he couldn't get the one good car in this junkyard of a car sales. I watch as he hops out of the car. Feeling bad for Sam, I watch in dismay on how Bobby tries to sell Sam a car that he clearly doesn't want.       
  
"There's a Fiesta with racing stripes over there." Bobby tries to convince him.  
  
" No, I don't want a Fiesta with racing stripes." Sam say stubbornly as Ron pats him on the arm. I let out a sigh and decide to get out of the car. I reach out for the car handle. Before I pull it, I take a quick glance to the weird logo...Could it be connect to my dream? Nah. 

I shake my head to get rid of the ridiculous idea. Turning my attention back again to the door handle, I pull it so it could it open. Despite pulling the door handle, the door did not open. "That's weird...you should have open" I thought aloud, continuing to struggle agasint the door when...  
  
"This is a classic engine right here. I sold a car the other day-"

**_BALM!_ **

The door on the other side open, hitting the 1968 Volkswagen beetle and eventually pushing it away by the force. This cause a small panic as Bobby was in the car and I immediately rise my hands up. A way to show that I didn't cause this. _"_ Y/N!" Sam cry out, surprise and accusing me.  "I swear I didn't do it!" I cry out in defensively. 

My door swings open and I bolted out of the car and speed walk over to Sam. Slowly getting second thoughts of the car.  "Geez. Holy cow." Bobby mutter sin disbelief. Feeling a tab bit responsible, I apologise. " err, Sorry!"   
  
"No, no, no. No worries." Bobby wave off, climbing out of the car by the window. " You all right?" Ron ask, worry about the sales man safety and if he will charge them a higher price for the cars. " I'll get a sledgehammer and knock this right out." Bobby say calm before turning to his mechanic," Hey, hey, Manny! Get your clown cousin and get some hammers and come bang this stuff out, baby!" 

I give Sam a side eye glance, slightly worry about this man's sanity, to see that Sam's expression is one of concern and confusions. _'I guess we're all confuse on what happen. I mean, a car shouldn't be able to open the door by itself! Today is one weird as day.'_  I rant to myself, suddenly feeling tired. _'I need a nap'._ Before I could make plans for the said nap, I hear static coming from the radio within the Carmon. I realise that I am still  close to the Carmon, I take a step closer. Now next to the door. 

_" Greater than man..."_

I hear come from the radio, low and quiet but very clear. ' _What? What does that even mean?!'._  Before I have time to think about it in more depth, a shrieking sound comes from the radio. Everyone, including myself, cover their ears from the sound. Finding it painful to the ear drums. One by one, each car within the junkyard explore as the glass  shatters from the sound as it becomes more intense. We all duck down to the ground to avoid the glass flying about. 

It was silent, no sound coming from the radio. Now all we hear is the cars sirens. We slowly uncover our ears and look around the area. Bobby gets up first, slowly follow by the rest of us. He stumbles around, in complete disbelief of the scene before him. I get up only for Sam to cling on me. We both check over each other, softly asking the other if they're okay. We turn over to Bobby as we hear him gasp.

Bobby turn to eyes with widen frighten eyes. He mutters two words that would possibly change our lives.    
  
  
_"Four thousand!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Okay, when I said/type updates may be slow I never intended them to be...this slow...oops? 
> 
> Anyway! I want to say thank you for all the nice comments you have left! They have made my day and thanks for taking the time to write them! 
> 
> Hope the chapter is to your liking and feedback is appreciated!


End file.
